Another Answer
by God Of Knowledge
Summary: Elizabeth has found a way to permanently separate Nyx and Erebus but, she is unable to do so. So, she told Igor and took Minato's place as the Great Seal. Now it's up to Minato to find out what Elizabeth found and put it to use. Along the way he'll find new friends and new enemies in hopes of finding another answer.
1. Chapter 1

Minato looked out the window, staring at the sky outside of it. He was trying to make sense of what of the conversation he just had with Igor. Apparently, Elizabeth found a way to permanently kill Erebus so that there would be no need for a great seal. Igor explained that whatever Elizabeth found, it had something to do with a place called Yokai Academy. When Minato asked what it was, Igor admitted that Elizabeth didn't tell him anything other than the fact that Minato had to be the one to kill Erebus. So, Elizabeth is now the Great Seal with Minato trying to figure out what she meant. That was how he ended up sitting here, listening to his MP3 Player for the first time since he became the seal. Igor managed to get Minato an Evoker in addition to his MP3 Player. Minato tried to hide his Evoker with his jacket and either the bus driver didn't notice or didn't care. He was still in his old Gekkoukan uniform.

Minato noticed the bus slow down and a brown haired boy get on board, the Persona User and this boy were the only passengers. Once the brown-haired boy sat down, the bus began moving again. It sped forward, it's speed slowly increasing as it entered the tunnel. The bus driver began speaking once the bus fully entered the tunnel.

"You two are enrolling at Yokai Academy?" The Bus Driver asked, speaking for the first time since Minato got on the bus. Minato noticed the ominous voice of the Bus Driver. Minato nodded as both an answer to the Bus Driver's question and due to the encroaching sleepiness. The brown-haired boy answered by saying

"Ah, Yeah." Minato noticed how unsure the boy was about his answer. The Bus Driver laughed raspily.

"In that case, you two had best prepare yourselves now… Hehehe, when we come out of this long tunnel, we'll be right in front of the school and Yokai Academy is a very horrifying school."

After the Bus Driver said this, the brown-haired boy screamed. The scream drowned out Minato's music and when it ended, the Bus emerged in light. The first thing Minato noticed was the large body of red liquid. It made him remember the Dark Hour and he may have gotten more nervous but, the sky lacked the sickly, green color that signaled the Dark Hour at that thought, Minato started debating whether or not water was red here or if it was an ocean of blood. In reality, he didn't like either answer. Then, the blue-haired boy looked around and saw the silhouette of the school. At this point, the brown-haired boy stepped off the bus and started freaking out. As the boy was freaking out, Minato watched the bus back up and leave.

"There's the school." Minato said to the boy who seemed to calm down.

A minute or two after the boy's panic attack he spoke up. "My name is Tsukune Aono." Minato, who was now wearing his earphones around his neck. Minato nodded before introducing himself.

"Minato Arisato." Tsukune stuck his hand out to shake but, Minato had already started walking towards the school and either didn't notice or didn't care. Minato noticed something coming and stepped to the side, resulting in the bike hitting Tsukune instead. Minato watched the two as they landed and Tsukune looked at the girl with pink hair.

"Ow. I'm sorry, I get dizzy from my Anemia. Are you okay?" Tsukune started freaking out at this point, not scared but surprised, silently Minato thought of Junpei and his perverted nature, was this boy similar?

"We're going to be late." Minato spoke as the girl noticed Tsukune bleeding. She was distracted by the blood and didn't even hear She began slowly approaching Tsukune mumbling about the scent of blood. Tsukune looked confused and slightly scared. Definitely more scared than confused when the girl announced she was a vampire and bit him on the neck immediately.

"We should get going." Minato said again, ignoring the event that just transpired.

"My name is Moka Akashiya, I'm sorry for crashing into you." The pink-haired girl said to Tsukune and Minato but, directing the second part at Tsukune. With that, the three of them headed towards school. Moka pushed her bike and talked with Tsukune, occasionally they would ask Minato a question and he would answer.

Minato and Tsukune, as it turns out, all ended up in the same class. Once class began, their homeroom teacher, Ms. Nekonome, began informing them that this was a school for monsters. Minato deduced that from Tsukune's reaction to both this and Moka informing them that she was a vampire that Tsukune had no idea about this fact. That was when a someone near Tsukune spoke up.

"Hey Teacher, would it not be better for us to eat up those puny humans and in the case of beautiful girls, better to molest them?"

At that point, the teacher mentioned how there were no humans here and any found would be sentenced to death. Minato wasn't that worried about that fact. If he did die, he would just have Thanatos revive him and that would get rid of anyone who suspected him of being human. He did wonder about Tsukune though, if his suspicions were right, Tsukune wasn't human. At this point, Moka walked in and apologized for being late, her reason was that she got lost after the entrance ceremony. Ms. Nekonome didn't seem to mind though and told Moka to take a seat. Everyone in the class seemed to be freaking out over how attractive the pink-haired girl was. The Ex-SEES member merely sighed. He had to figure out what the secret to getting rid of Erebus was. Moka started walking down between a row of desks.

"Mo-Moka?" Tsukune asked a bit surprised. Moka looked at him before leaping at him and hugging him tightly. Then she let go and noticed Minato and leapt over a desk to hug him too.

"We're in the same class!" Moka said to Minato and Tsukune cheerfully. Tsukune merely stared back enthralled by her but, Minato was busy looking at all the death glares. He silently cursed himself, he was trying to stay out of everyone's attention. When class ended, Moka wrapped her arm around Tsukune's and tried to grab Minato but, he escaped the Vampire's grasp. Moka didn't ask why, she seemed happy enough with just Tsukune's arm. With that, the trio headed down the hall.

Minato noticed the daggers everyone was glaring at them, more specifically Tsukune. He also heard the whispers, a few whispers were about him, some of the boys whispering about him venomously and a few of the girls pointing and smiling at him. Was he that popular with women? He remembered Toriumi thought so but, she was too old for him and he never really pursued a relationship with anyone, Fuuka and Yukari both liked him as more than friends as well, and eventually Aigis grew feelings for him along with her human emotions. But, he was too focused on clearing Tartarus and stopping the annihilation of all life on Earth to focus on actually developing those feelings for him into anything more. Really, there were very few times when he hung out with anyone outside of Tartarus for any reasons other than Social Links. As he was thinking about this, he noticed the guy from earlier.

It was the ugly guy that suggested killing and raping humans.

"You are called Moka Akashiya, are you not!? I am you classmate, Saizou Komiya! Salutations! By the way, why is a beautiful lady like yourself associating with guys like these?" At this point, Mister Rape and Pillage, also known as Saizou Komiya, picked Tsukune up by the collar and dropped him on the floor. The onlookers started talking to one another. That was when Saizou continued his bragging, "Wouldn't someone like me be far superior to that sort of scummy guy? Why don't we go off somewhere, just the two of us, and have a little fun? Well? why don't we go out for a bit." Saizou asked, at this point, Minato stepped between the two. Ever since he met Fuuka, he had started trying to stop bullies. It was one of the few things he did that didn't involve The Dark Hour or Social Links.

"You should leave." Minato said, his voice didn't give any hints of emotion, nor did his eyes. He merely stated it. The brown-haired bully looked down, a bit of sneer in his eyes. He was a taller than Minato but, shadows were over twice the Persona User's height. The mere fact that this was a little bit taller didn't intimidate Minato. The boy with headphones had already switched to Arahabaki so that he could get the effects from Null Strike. At that point a teacher walked in and Saizou, apparently, wasn't an entire idiot.

"Tch. I will get back at you." Saizou said before walking away.

"Thanks, Arisato-san." Moka said a bit nervous. Minato merely sighed, he had a feeling that wouldn't be the end of it. The rest of the day was rather uneventful. Moka, Tsukune, and Minato talked and eventually the day ended. Minato silently thought of Junpei and Yukari, the two friends he made at his first day at Gekkoukan. He laid down and fell asleep immediately.

Elizabeth was nude and made of stone, hovering between Nyx and an empty space where Erebus was slain. Minato knew that Erebus would soon reform and that Aigis would destroy Erebus again. Minato had to figure out a way to permanently get rid of it before that happened. He now had the suspicion that the only time he could get rid of Erebus was when it had formed. Did Elizabeth tell him that? Was she feeding thoughts to him?

_Seal._

The word appeared in his mind but, why the word Seal? Was it referring to the Great Seal or the word itself? Was Elizabeth trying to tell him something? The word just kept appearing. Refusing to leave Minato's thoughts. Minato had to look away, he looked at where Erebus had once been.

_Seal._

Minato woke up, the word seal was still stuck in his head. What was she trying to tell him? Minato had to figure out how to permanently get rid of Erebus before Erebus reformed, or at least he assumed it would only work then but, what was it that would only work then?

Minato noticed as he walked down the hall that a lot of students accidentally transformed during the night. He mentally made a note of each monsters voice, he recognised some of them from their gossiping yesterday and it seemed that monsters retained a voice similar or the same as their human form's voice. He had already prepared for class and was ready, now he just leaned on his door listening to his MP3 Player.

Minato noticed a hushed conversation from nearby. He paused his music but kept his headphones on, giving off the illusion that he couldn't hear anything.

"I heard someone is planning on tricking Tsukune." A blob-like boy said.

"Isn't that one of the two guys that was with Akashiya-sama yesterday?" A boy with wings for arms asked, to which the blob boy nodded.

At that point, Minato turned and left, he wasn't sure what to do now. A bit of him wanted to go see what was around the school and mentally map it out and other parts wanted to warn either Tsukune, Moka, or both. Eventually, he decided to look around due to the fact that he didn't know where Moka and Tsukune were. If he did find them, then he would warn them but, until then he would explore the school and the area around it. As the blue-haired boy began exploring. He opted not to listen to music, instead he mentally conversed with his Personae lying in the Sea of Souls. He was walking outside the school when he heard a feminine voice.

"Help me, please… please lend me a hand. I just started feeling ill." Minato noticed a girl on her hands and knees, barely holding herself off the ground on the edge of the forest. She looked ill and in pain. Minato didn't want to reveal his Personae, even if this girl was the only one around. The monsters that attended this school kept, or were supposed to keep, their true forms hidden and Minato decided that he should do the same with his personae.

"Are you alright? Let's get you somewhere safer." Minato said as he bent down and offered the bright blue-haired girl his hand. The girl grabbed it and he helped her up. As the girl was on her feet she started wobbling and began falling, Minato catching her as she fell.

"I-I don't think I can stand on my own." The girl said weakly as Minato helped her stand. The girl leaned on Minato, pressing her shoulder against his the girl started falling to the other side, forcing Minato to place his hand on her arm on the other side.

"Thank you very much. I've always had a weak body." The girl thanked, her voice weak as she did so.

Minato and the blue-haired girl began walking down a path between the trees, headed to the school infirmary. That was when the girl turned and fell on Minato, her rather large breasts pressing against him. She spoke, lightly panting.

"My… my… chest. My chest just started hurting all of the sudden. Hold me tight like this. My chest feels like it's going to burst." She spoke, Minato could feel a hint of arousal under her weak voice. She spent a few seconds pressing herself close against him, "Hey, Minato-kun.. I'm Kurono Kurumu. Please be a good friend to me, okay?" She said, the weakness in her voice gone and now replaced with a tone of kindness, and a hint of control. Unknown to Minato, she cast a spell called 'Allure' as he looked into her eyes. This spell would hypnotise him, something he hadn't been expecting.

Minato didn't speak, he merely stared at her caringly. In the back of his mind, the Personae sealed in him roared in defiance, Minato himself watched his body move, he didn't seem to have any kind of control over himself. He embraced her, his head close to hers. The girl snuggled up to him, not because of him but over the love he was giving her. She was a succubus and giving a succubus love was like giving a vampire blood. Tsukune and Moka walked down the path and saw the interaction.

"Minato…" Moka said, a slight hint of sadness in her voice.

At school that day, Tsukune and Moka were talking about who that girl was and her relationship with Minato.

"He didn't mention him dating anyone yesterday." Tsukune mentioned as they walked down the hall.

"They really looked like lovers. Totally all over each other like that..." Moka replied, the way he held her and looked at her, it didn't look like a couple that just met. "Why don't you go and ask him?" Moka suggested to Tsukune who nodded before going to the blue-haired boy that fell asleep during class.

Once Tsukune was gone, a girl sitting on the railing of the stairs nearby made herself known, "You are a vampire, right?" A girl spoke, shocking the Moka, "That's, at least, what the rumors say, Moka Akashiya-san." The girl that was with Minato earlier spoke.

"You were the one with Minato earlier! When did you…?" In the middle of Moka's question, the blue-haired girl leapt off the railing, landing in front of Moka.

The crowd began wowing over the blue-haired girl's beauty. The blue-haired girl walked by Moka, stopping at Moka's side before whispering to the girl.

"I am the succubus Kurumu Kurono… I have come to defeat you."

The girl walked away from Moka, who turned to watch her before Kurumu turned on her heels and pointed at the Vampire Girl. "I can't stand it anymore! You're the biggest eyesore in the way of my great plan."

"Pl-Plan?" Moka asked, hesitant and confused.

The succubus merely laughed before lifting her right arm up and placing it behind her head and holding her left hand over her chest, her beauty emanating from her as she posed like a model. The boys watching her adored her, although she secretly placed an Allure spell over them both for the admiration and so they wouldn't remember her plan.

"Yes, my plan is to make every member of the male student body at this academy completely become my slave. The Yokai Academy Harem Transformation Plan!" The succubus cackled before the lust for power in her eyes switched to malice and she glared and the pink-haired vampire.

"My plan was perfect! I should have had every guy at the academy a slave to my beauty right from the start! However!" Kurumu was inches from Moka's face at this point. "Moka Akashiya, the guys at this academy are dreaming about you rather than me! I'm not letting you get away with this, I could never lose in a battle of feminine charm!" Kurumu yelled at the pink-haired girl. Then, she continued.

"That's why I've decided to prove I can defeat you, I'll show you I'm better than you by stealing Minato-kun and making him fall in love with me so badly that he would die for me with a smile, and once he loves me, I'll steal Tsukune Aono from you." The succubus had a bit of a grin forming at this point. Moka, in the meantime was telling the succubus that they didn't have anything to do with this but, either Kurumu didn't hear Moka or didn't care.

"I knew it from the moment me and Minato were close earlier… he had a really good scent, just like a human, and I saw you drinking Tsukune's blood earlier." The grin the blue-haired girl had was evident in her happy, arrogant tone as she continued, "You're using them as 'food' aren't you? Ahahaha, you're face when they are taken from you will be a sight to see." The succubus laughed at Moka, who merely had a scared look.

"No… I'm not using them, I'm…" The girl muttered, loud enough for Kurumu to hear and the succubus had a triumphant look in her eyes. Sure, she drank Tsukune's blood a bit but, he wasn't just food to her, and she hadn't seen or tasted Minato's blood. It was at this point that Tsukune emerged, practically dragging the half-awake Minato, who was rubbing sleep out of his left eye.

"Moka-san, I managed to wake Minato up!" After stopping Tsukune was rather shocked to find that he was no longer holding Minato's hand. When he turned to see what happened to the boy, he found Minato a couple steps away being embraced by Kurumu.

"Oooh, It's Minato-kun! Thank you so much for earlier!" The girl said as she hugged Minato tightly, pressing her breasts against his shoulder.

"You're being tricked Minato! Hurry up and get that girl off you! That Kurumu isn't really your friend!" Moka yelled in warning to Minato who was awake but, was still a bit drowsy.

"...How awful… How can you say such things?" Kurumu managed to make it look like she was genuinely hurt, the succubus was a great actress. "Aah… I'm getting dizzy again… We've got to go to the infirmary." The girl fell, leaning on Minato more so that his arm was between her breasts. Her eyes looked up at Minato. Then the Persona User looked down at the girl. The moment their eyes met the ex-SEES member just fell under this girls charming spell.

"P-Please, believe me… That girl is dangerous, Minato! You're going to be eaten by her!" Moka warned but, her warning fell on deaf ears. Her words were useless against Kurumu's allure spell.

"Moka, you're not allowed to say that while you're drinking Tsukune dry." Minato said, possibly the longest sentence he's said since Moka met him, his voice that normally had no emotion behind it had a sprinkle of arrogance, or maybe it was love for Kurumu. The more Moka was around Minato, the more questions that popped up. Even though Moka knew he wasn't himself, she was hurt by his words. She cared about Tsukune, he wasn't just a snack and Minato was her friend too. A tear started forming in her eye before she grabbed Tsukune's hand and the two of them took off.

"_I did it! I finally did it! I made that annoying Moka cry! Did you see that pitiful face! I can't take it! Now, to make Minato my slave and then start enslaving Tsukune and she'll be be all alone!"_ Kurumu cheered in her mind, while she may only be thinking that on the outside she was just as excited, her tail that looked like a heart at the end was bouncing up and down.

"_That was rude of me."_ Minato thought to himself. He still had no control over his body but, he did switch to Asura. The Universe Arcana allowed him to switch and activate Persona without the need for an Evoker, which was rather convenient but, he did want to use his Evoker soon, for nostalgia's sake. But, it was thanks to the Universe Arcana that he could switch Persona without the need for control of his body.

The blue-haired Persona wielder felt something plump and soft press against his face.

"Aren't you sad Minato-kun? Sorry… Kurumu will make it up to you and make you feel all better."

The girl pulled back and sat down on the bed, her breasts no longer obscuring Minato's vision as she looked at him. She started fidgeting nervously and crossing and uncrossing her legs. She placed her arms together, making her large breasts seem even better. "This will be my first time." She blushed before standing up, Minato's body did the same, despite his protests. Minato placed his arms around the Succubus' neck, their foreheads touching. Her soft lips met his in a kiss, her first kiss.

"_My first kiss and my first slave! The allure is complete!"_ She thought as she continued kissing Minato.

"What's going on?" Tsukune asked, he and Moka were sitting on the steps to the academy building. Moka's still had a few tears on her face that Tsukune wiped away.

"Why was Minato being so mean to me?" Moka said, sobbing once during the sentence.

"**Naive one… Minato is being manipulated."** The Rosary spoke and both Tsukune and Moka were shocked at the Rosary chained to Moka's neck. It started floating as it Telepathically spoke to them, ** "It's called a charm. It's a work of sorcery which turns the opposite sex into your slave."**

Moka was still shocked that the Rosary was talking and voiced her surprise, "What's going on… a voice is coming from the Rosary." Tsukune was equally shocked, it's more than likely that he was even more shocked than Moka.

"**At this rate, I believe you are too late."** The Rosary announced. Tsukune and Moka both immediately sprung up and began sprinting towards the infirmary.

The door to the infirmary swung open and Moka and Tsukune watched from the doorway. Minato and Kurumu were on the bed now, Kurumu had pulled him onto her and they were kissing still.

"**I believe we are too late."** The Rosary spoke solemnly.

The Succubus let go off Minato and stood up. "I got Minato, now all I need is to enslave Tsukune and I win." Kurumu said before grinning. Tsukune shut his eyes tightly and this greatly angered Kurumu.

"What makes her so much better than me!? I'm going to destroy everything that has anything to do with her starting with him!" The Succubus roared as bat-like wings sprouted from her back and her finger-nails extended into claws. She flew at Tsukune but, Moka intervened by pushing the flying Kurumu and yelling, "No!"

The succubus merely said "What?" and screamed as she flew out the window. Clearly, the pink-haired vampire didn't know her own strength even while in her sealed form! Moka begged Tsukune to get Minato and run. Even if he was enslaved maybe someone knew how to save him! Kurumu flew back, hovering outside the window before speaking.

"Hmpf.. To be thrown so far… a vampire's power is really something… Come down here… and I'll kill the both of you together!" Moka leapt out the window and Tsukune followed, he would have to take off her Rosary for her. He gripped Minato's hand tightly, he wouldn't let the blue-haired boy wander off.

"Take off my Rosary! Take off the Rosary on my chest, Tsukune! I can't take it off myself." Moka ordered, Tsukune moved his free hand towards the Rosary as he heard Kurumu start swooping down, mocking them and laughing. The girl swooped down and Tsukune and Moka barely dodged. Tsukune barely made it and had to let go off Minato, who ducked under the swipe attack.

Tsukune panicked when seeing the tree had been sliced through like butter and Moka hurried Tsukune to take it off or they were going to be killed. Tsukune complied and yanked on the Rosary and it came off.

Moka's chest and rear became bigger, making her more curvy. Her hair turned silver-white and her eyes became a blood red color with slit pupils. Her canines extended into long fangs as she unleashed her true form. She became a true Vampire.

Minato had not seen this form before but, Tsukune had seen it last night. He had tried to leave and the Monstrel named Saizou from their class that almost got in a fight with Minato had gotten his ass kicked by Vampire Moka and the girl made Tsukune decide to stay. Minato didn't seem to be bothered.

"What's going on?" Minato asked Tsukune who stared dumbfounded. Kurumu was hovering out of Moka's grasp a bit frightened by the new aura surrounding Moka.

"I thought you were enslaved by Kurumu." Tsukune asked, surprise in his voice. Minato shook his head.

"I couldn't get rid of it but I could protect myself against it in the future. It wore off while she was kissing me and I regained control of my body." Minato explained, Tsukune merely looked confused before shaking it off.

"I took off Moka's Rosary so that she could transform into her true form." Tsukune explained before continuing, "Now she's going to kick Kurumu's butt so that we won't have to worry about her." Tsukune finished and Minato merely watched the battle.

While Tsukune was explaining this to Minato, Kurumu was yelling at Vampire Moka, explaining that she couldn't lose and how Succubi seek a destined encounter among the men they tempt, and that they had to find that one man out of many to their destined one in order to keep their small species from dying out. That was why Kurumu had to get her revenge.

"... So, what are you going to do? You can't let me do this, so you dare bear your fangs at the likes of me? Frail, egotistical woman… realize your place!" Vampire Moka growled. Kurumu swung at the vampire but, she was too slow. Moka even commented at this fact. Moka grabbed the Succubus by her tail and slammed her into the ground creating a crater where Kurumu impacted. The Succubus gasped in pain.

"Calm yourself, that attack was too straightforward. Am I too difficult for you? Though you act like a little devil, you're just a naive little girl!" Moka said as she walked forward, her long silver hair swaying as she did so. A sadistic grin grew on Moka's face and malice filled her eyes, "Ohhh! I'll make it so you can never stand up to me again!"

Tears started rolling down Kurumu's face as the vampire approached. The succubus was terrified of the Vampiric Moka. Minato walked between them.

Minato switched to Kohryu in case this Silver-haired Moka struck at him.

"What is this? Move! Was this not the woman who attempted to enslave you and may have attempted to kill you?" Moka asked glaring at the Blue-haired Persona user.

"I can't let you kill a living person like that." Minato spoke, no emotion showing in his voice, "Besides, can't you hear the nervousness and desperation hidden deep in her voice?" Minato asked, if only people would listen. If people truly listened and understood one another then Erebus wouldn't exist in the first place.

"I expect you to be worth the trouble, boy." The Silver-haired beauty growled before walking over to Tsukune and reattaching the Rosary, which in turn made her revert to her old, pink-haired self.

Author Note: This chapter wasn't my favorite, or my best really. It's just there was a lot of pre-written dialogue to have to trudge through. Hopefully, this will be come less and less as the story progresses and Minato makes a bigger impact. The overall story/plot will be based around the manga more so than the anime since the manga both has a better story and I don't have to remember what time at what episode I'm at. So, thanks to anyone who stuck around.

On an additional note, I plan to make each chapter 5,000 words or somewhere close to that. This chapter was about 30 words short of 5k and I felt like the end of the Kurumu introduction volume was a good place to end it. If you have any advice or constructive criticism please give it.

(Who am I kidding, nobody will read this.)


	2. Chapter 2

Minato was walking to school with Tsukune and Moka. The blue-haired boy was a few steps in front of the others when he noticed a familiar girl standing in the middle of the path holding a basket.

"Good morning!" The blue-haired succubus yelled happily as Minato got closer. He continued walking in her direction. He was a few steps away from her when she began talking again. "Minato-kun, I baked you some coo-" Kurumu stopped talking when the Persona User walked past her. The girl hurriedly walked to Minato and held his hand. Minato looked back at her. "I baked some cookies, will you eat some with me?" She asked shyly, Minato merely stared back and looked at the cookies.

"Why?" The Ex-SEES member asked.

The Succubus' cheeks turned bright red as she spoke, raising one hand up to her cheek. "Remember when I said I was searching for my life's one and only destined one? I've decided it's you, Minato!" She said shyly at start and trying her best to be brave when she said it was Minato. The dark blue-haired boy merely stared at the light blue-haired girl.

"You risked your life to protect me, and now I've totally fallen for you!" She said, dropping the basket of cookies which fell without a single cookie falling out as she placed one of her hands on each cheek and began wiggling back and forth, imagining her future life with Minato. Minato just watched her and blinked before walking towards the school, leaving Moka and Tsukune watching shocked at the statement and how Minato didn't seem to react at all. In reality, Minato wasn't in any danger of dying. He doubted that Moka could kill him, she didn't seem to have any type of elemental attacks and if she did, he could just switch persona to counter.

Minato was walking down the hall as Kurumu followed him asking him to hurry up and marry her. Moka and Tsukune followed the two blue-haired people, the vampire and human were both surprised with how straightforward the succubus was being.

That was almost a month ago. Minato was no closer to figuring out what Elizabeth had found and Kurumu was still in love with him. Tsukune was essentially feeding Moka and more than once Minato had secretly healed Tsukune using a Diarahan spell. Nobody knew about Minato's persona, he had tried his best to keep any information about it from spreading. Since the incident with Kurumu on the second day, school had been uneventful, other than Kurumu's constant attempts for Minato's heart.

"Well then, everyone, this academy's goal is to train monsters to adapt to human society just as I've been saying all along. So that means… starting today you're all going to take up club activities!" Ms. Nekonome announced to class, Tsukune clearly surprised. Minato didn't care, back at Gekkoukan he attended clubs that assisted him in fighting Shadows. Nekonome continued, "We'll get a deeper understanding of humans by experiencing human-made activities through some sweat in club activities. To transform into humans perfectly, we must have a clear understanding of humans!" After Ms. Nekonome said this, a student pointed out how bad she was at transforming, the teacher proceeded to claw him in the face. "Understand? Everyone will participate in club activities! Everyone, please visit a lot of groups and decide which one you want to enter! Be sure to visit the Newspaper Club that I'm the advisor for, okay!" She finished.

Minato was going to meet up with Tsukune and Moka to eat but, until then he was going to explore alone… or at least that had been his plan. The succubus trying to hide herself a few steps behind him would not let him out of her sight. Eventually, the blue-haired hero walked away from the crowd, Kurumu was doing her best to keep herself hidden behind objects as she followed him.

"Come out." He said once he was away from the crowd. Kurumu was shocked, she thought she was great at hiding. The succubus walked out of her hiding place, a bit ashamed that Minato caught her following him. What if he thought that she was creepy and hated her for it? The thought terrified Kurumu, she loved Minato ever since he saved her but, he didn't seem to return the feelings. Kurumu was a succubus and succubi feed on love. Falling for someone that didn't love you back was essentially a slow suicide. Minato was sitting on a bench and Kurumu slowly walked over and sat down by him, she was fidgeting nervously. "I'm sorry." Kurumu whimpered as she looked at Minato apologetically. The Persona user merely sighed.

"I've been doing my best to avoid you." Minato admitted for the first time having a hint of guilt in his voice, his words caused pain to appear on Kurumu's face, she had to struggle not to start crying, "But, I guess that was wrong of me. You shouldn't be apologizing I should." Minato admitted causing the pain in Kurumu's eyes to slowly change to relief. "So, to make it up to you…" Minato hesitated before speaking, "Do you want to look at clubs together?" Minato asked, he felt bad for how he treated her. Minato wasn't apathetic as some might assume, not like he was when he first joined SEES. Back then everything was meaningless to him, which was not that surprising once you knew the trauma he went through as a child. Now though, he felt emotion it was just hard for him to convey it and act upon it. Years of not caring and boredom had made him that way. Shadows had made desensitized him to the supernatural, once you had the power to summon ancient gods and legends, things were unsurprising.

The pain that was once on Kurumu's face that had turned to relief was now joyful. She grinned from ear to ear as she leapt onto Minato, hugging him tightly. The succubus' face was buried in Minato's shirt. Thoughts echoed through her mind, "I'm gonna get to spend the day with Minato! We might even join the same club! I can't wait! Is this a date? I'm not ready for a date! B-but, I don't want to leave him so that I can get ready!" Dozens of thoughts like those echoed through her mind. In reality, Minato didn't see it as a date, he thought it was merely a way to apologize for how he had been acting. The Succubus didn't care if it was or not, she saw it as her first time being alone with the man she loved and him allowing her too, unlike all the other times she was with him. When the succubus finally got off of Minato, she was still happy, her eyes still full of glee.

"Thank you, Minato-kun!" Kurumu said, unable to find the words to explain how happy she was. Minato stood up and Kurumu followed gripping his arm as she walked by his side, refusing to let go of him. She leaned on him, resting her head on his arm as they walked.

"Do you like any of them?" Minato asked the succubus who was still leaning on his arm. So far they had looked at ten clubs and Minato had been letting Kurumu lead the way. Before the blue-haired girl could answer, they heard screams coming from the nearby school pool. "Let's go." Minato ordered Kurumu who nodded as they ran, side by side, to the pool. They arrived in time to see Moka dive into the water.

"Kurumu! Minato!" Tsukune yelled at the two people who just ran to the edge of the pool.

"Tsukune! If we don't hurry and save Moka, she's gonna die!" A look of panic shot onto Tsukune's face before Kurumu continued, "Don't you know!? Vampires can't go in water! Because water drains a vampire's energy… Is she nuts, jumping into water like that?" The Succubus explained, Tsukune froze for a second he didn't know that! This whole time Tsukune had been accidently taunting her, making fun of her weakness to water. Grief filled his face as he swam searching for her. Once he saw her at the bottom of the pool he swam to her, pulling on her Rosary. Minato wasn't sure what to do, if only he had a weapon. He had his Persona but, should he use them? He did not have time to finish the thought as an explosion of water appeared and in the center was a silver-haired vampire. It was Moka.

"How dare you...How dare you treat me like this!? I'll get rid of you for good!" Vampire Moka roared. The silver-haired beauty trudged towards the mermaid.

"I don't know how strong you are, but in our territory, a mermaid will always be victorious! If you're going to beg for your life, now's the time!" The Lead Mermaid threatened as Moka slowly approached.

"Hmph… Coming from a low class fish that can't think about anything but food! Don't make me laugh!" Vampire Moka retorted, two mermaids leapt at Moka from her sides but, Moka effortlessly jumped out of the water.

"You're too slow. Though you talk tough, it seems you're totally weak!" The Mermaid cackled before she leapt at Moka from the water. "You're a great target in midair! Die!" The Mermaid laughed, "Got you!" The mermaid said as she grabbed for Moka. Moka's elbow connected with the side of the mermaid's face. Kurumu commented on how a midair fight isn't a mermaid's territory.

"To take the bait and be caught so simply… you have to be a fish! Now realize your place!" Vampire Moka said before kicking the mermaid in a cartwheel-like mermaids landed in the water unconscious and Vampire Moka walked over to Tsukune before slapping him. Kurumu looked surprised, Minato kept his normal face, giving no hints of emotion.

"The other Moka cried… Due to her inferiority complex over being different from others, she blamed herself… for not being able to swim. She's always had to live with being hurt in human society like that!" Vampire Moka glared at Tsukune, "The kind of men who are unable to think about anything but themselves have no right to come near me! Stay out of my sight, Tsukune!" Vampire Moka threatened, venom flowing from her words.

Moka didn't come to school the next day. Three days later, Tsukune, Minato, and Kurumu were pulled out of class by Ms. Nekonome. The three of them, along with Moka, were the only people that haven't decided on a club. As Ms. Nekonome asked them, confessing that nobody had joined and if they didn't it might get shut down, Moka appeared, volunteering for the club. Tsukune was ecstatic about seeing Moka again so, he joined to, he wanted to be with Moka. Minato decided to join to have peace and quiet and Kurumu joined so that she would have more time with Minato.

Two days later...

"Minato-kun, today we start going to the club together right?" Kurumu asked happily, Minato merely nodded, Tsukune was to his left and by Tsukune was Moka. Kurumu went to hug Minato and place his head between her breasts but, Minato swiftly dodged. Fighting Shadows did have it's benefits. Kurumu silently stated that Minato was her destined one and that she was going to deepen the relationship between her and Minato's into love and that she wasn't going to lose to Moka. Kurumu had no idea that Moka was more interested in Tsukune than Minato.

The classroom was almost empty, with only five people in it. In the room was Minato, Tsukune, Moka, Kurumu, and of course, Ms. Nekonome. That fact, however, didn't seem to bring down Ms. Nekonome's spirits.

"Well then, everyone thanks for joining my club! So let's begin the club activities for the Yokai Academy Newspaper Club!" Ms. Nekonome cheered while holding up a newspaper. The room was silent for a few seconds before Kurumu, Moka, and Tsukune yelled out their question, were they the only members?

"Sensei… I just fell into this club and I don't know anything about it but, is it really just the four of us?" Tsukune asked with his hands raised, Ms. Nekonome told him not to be silly and as if on cue, the door opened and the late-member yelled "Excuse me!"

"See here he comes, the only other member!" Ms. Nekonome announced.

"Man, I'm sorry! Here I am, late on the first day. Greetings." The man walked in, The man had dark black hair and a white headband holding back his bangs. He held to bouquets of red roses as he entered, "I'm the president of this Newspaper Club, Ginei Morioka. Pleased to meet ya!" The man introduced himself before walking over to Kurumu and Moka. "Ooh! The teacher told me about you, what beautiful new club members you are!" Ginei told the vampire and the succubus. "You can call me 'Gin'. Ahh… Red flowers are always suitable for such lovely ladies!" He finished. Tsukune was visibly surprised at the man's personality.

"Gin-kun is the only second year club member. Just ask Gin-kun anything you don't know about this club, okay?" Ms. Nekonome said while gesturing towards the boy with the white headband. Gin stated that they can always count on him. Kurumu silently scooted her desk a little closer towards Minato, her nervousness visible on her face as she looked at the boy she had fallen for. Kurumu was horrible with flirty guys, and didn't like them. Ms. Nekonome announced that she had to leave for a staff meeting and told Gin to take care of the rest of the club. Gin proceeded to announce that he could do it and Tsukune questioned his teacher, surprised at the responsibility Ms. Nekonome was willing to give Gin. The Cat-Woman apologized before waving goodbye and telling everyone to become good friends.

"Hmm, well let's see. First, I'll give you the explanation of just what kinda club this is! The goal of the newspaper club is to publish the school newspaper! Most of your activity will be reporting on all kinds of things within the academy and putting them in the newspaper! We'll be put into dangerous situations time after time for the sake of reporting! I'll tell you right now, this ain't gonna be no easy ride! Once you've joined, you should prepare yourself." Ginei said ominously and the room went silent. It was the pink-haired vampire that spoke next.

"He seems like someone we can depend on, right? More than I thought!" She said the last sentence in a bit of a mumble. Tsukune agreed, although Minato suspected that Tsukune was just agreeing because of the brown-haired boy's obvious feelings for Moka. Minato also noticed the miniscule grin that Ginei got. Minato had a bad feeling about this.

"Just messing with ya! Let's have some fun without all the strict talk. This is our poster ad, let's put it up on the back wall!" Ginei said with a grin, the two girls and Tsukune agreed but, Minato could detect very, very small hint of fear in Kurumu's voice. Minato was listening with music as they put up the poster. It did look strange, it was a bunch of words and Ms. Nekonome pointing at a poster.

It was Kurumu and Moka that were putting up the poster, suspiciously high above the black board. Tsukune was grabbing the posters off a desk and Ginei was telling the girls where to put them. "Sempai, is this high enough to stick the posters?" Moka asked, getting a response for her to put them even higher, and after that even higher, and then much higher. Tsukune wondered about how Ginei could be flirty sometimes and serious other times and then, he and Minato saw why Gin wanted the posters so high. Gin squatted down and stared at the two girls panties. Tsukune was visibly shocked but, Minato merely blinked before reaching for something nearby. Kurumu was visibly have trouble reaching so high due to the fact that she was shorter than Moka, who merely looked at Kurumu a bit concerned. Tsukune proceeded to freak out, calling out their club president for what he was doing, who merely asked Tsukune what he was talking about. Tsukune continued to freak out about the whole thing. Gin said he wasn't the type of guy to do something so lame. Then the vampire and the succubus walked over to them.

"What's going on?" Moka and Kurumu asked, to which Ginei motioned towards Tsukune.

"Oh, well this dude says he got an eyeful of your panties." Gin said as he pointed at Tsukune who was visibly shocked.

"Eh!? No! It was sempai who… wait, it's a misunderstanding! I mean I did kinda accidentally see your panties too, but it was sempai who.." At that point, both of the girls slapped Tsukune and started running towards the door but, were cut off by Minato, who was standing in the doorway holding a camera.

"Gin's lying." Minato spoke before showing the girls the picture he took with the camera. It showed Gin looking up under the girls skirts but, not Tsukune. From the angle of the picture, you could tell that Minato couldn't see their panties from his resting place. Both of the girls walked over, slapped Gin, and apologized to Tsukune. Then the two girls left.

The next day, Gin got Tsukune and the two of them went outside. Minato had turned a corner and saw this and of course Kurumu, who was following him, did as well. Kurumu and Minato were hiding behind a nearby building, peering at the two from a corner. Kurumu couldn't help but get a bit fidgety at how close she was with Minato. Gin took a picture of Tsukune and informed the human that Ginei would make Moka his own before running off. The girls that were changing in the room looked out and saw Tsukune. The girls climbed out the window and chased Tsukune. Kurumu grabbed Minato and flew up in the air, hugging the blue-haired boy against her as she flew. The Persona user was a bit heavier than she expected, she started to wonder how Minato looked without a shirt and quickly landed on the roof of a nearby building, shaking the thoughts out of her head.

"You're heavier than you look, Minato-kun." Kurumu began but then quickly realized her accidental insult. "Er! Not in a bad way! I mean, uh, um, do you workout or anything like that?" The Succubus corrected herself, Minato seemed to stare off into space at that comment, as if remembering something that happened long ago.

"I spent a long time fighting, so if you consider that exercising then, I suppose so." Minato said, he hadn't paid attention to what fighting the Shadows and the training he did with Akihiko. Now that he thought about it he was more muscular than Tsukune.

"You were a fighter?" Kurumu asked, to which Minato merely nodded. The succubus had so many questions about the boy she had fallen for. She wished that Minato would open up to her… that thought only seemed to strengthen her resolve she clenched her fist. She would make Minato come closer to her and explain himself.

A while later, Minato and Kurumu heard someone shouting and banging on a door. It was Tsukune, who had been beaten, tied up, and thrown into an old, locked room. Minato and Kurumu proceeded to help their friend out the window and questioned him about what had happened. Apparently, the girls had caught, tied up and beaten Minato. Moka had found out about his accidental and it greatly upset Moka, who ran off. As he explained it to them, they heard a faint scream. Kurumu, Tsukune, and Minato ran in the direction, the scream had came from the rooftop of the academy building.

"Moka!" Tsukune yelled as he saw a beast-like figure attacking Moka. It was clearly a werewolf and Minato recognized the feeling he got from anywhere. It was Gin.

"Tsukune! Minato! Kurumu!" Moka yelled happily as she saw her friends running towards her.

"You… weren't you locked up?" Gin asked, his voice a bit deeper than it was in his human form. He glared at Minato and Tsukune.

"Kurumu-chan and Minato rescued me!" Minato announced as he ran towards the werewolf, Kurumu flying above Minato and Tsukune.

"No one believe us but, we saw it! Gin-sempai called Tsukune over, and after that, I saw him make Tsukune peep!" Kurumu announced as the trio approached Moka.

"Back off!" Gin roared, become even more beast-like. Tsukune mentally commented on how Gin's true form was a wolf, just like his personality.

Tsukune ran towards Moka, he shouting about how he had to save her. Minato and Kurumu told him not to, Kurumu adding that werewolves and vampires were equally strong and how Moka could even lose in her true form. As Moka and Tsukune neared one another, Tsukune felt his legs kicked out from under him.

"Don't even think you have a chance, idiot!" Gin growled, standing casually behind where he knocked Tsukune down. Tsukune and Moka still closed the distance between them, and the werewolf named Gin caught up in half a second.

"I guess you want to die, since you can't keep your hands off Moka-san, Tsukune-kun!" The werewolf began before stabbing his clawed hand down at Tsukune, "So, hurry up and die!"

Tsukune got lucky, as he was falling he managed to pull off the Rosary that contained Moka's power. The girl changed, her pink hair turning silver-white and her eyes become red with slitted pupils. Her breast became larger as did her rear, making her more curvy.

"Red eyes… could it be? Could it be she's a vampire!?" Gin roared in surprise, to think lovely little Moka was hiding that power, "Heh! This is… this is Moka-san's true form!"

"Hahaha! Awesome! Even after transforming, You are still beautiful, Moka Akashiya!" The werewolf growled lustfully before leaping up, "I could care less that you are a vampire! I will definitely defeat you and make you my woman!" Gin roared in delight. Tsukune mentally commented that even as wolf, his personality doesn't change.

"Don't mess around with me!" Vampire Moka threatened as she did a chop-like attack. By the time her hand was close to him, he was several feet away on the roof of a short structure on the roof.

"What are you doing fighting way over there?" Gin cackled at the vampire, who was surprised by the wolf's speed. Tsukune and Kurumu commented on the werewolf's speed. "If a vampire's power is strength, then a werewolf's power is speed! And the strength of the moonlight also strengthens my speed! Tonight, the full moon is shining brightly as ever!" The Wolf cackled gleefully, Minato cursed under his breath. There wasn't a cloud in the sky. "On the night of a full moon, a werewolf is invincible!" The werewolf taunted as he dashed around Moka and the rest of the rooftop so fast he was nearly undetectable.

"What?" Vampire Moka shouted in defiance, she couldn't keep up with this Yokai.

"Give it up! As long as the full moon is out, it will be my victory!" The werewolf boasted as he struck at the vampire. Moka wasn't fast enough to react to the Wolf's speed. Moka stood no chance and she was leagues stronger than Kurumu and Tsukune. Minato grimaced. He had to help her, it was time for him to reveal his secret. It was time to use a persona, and he knew the perfect one. How ironic, he was going to reveal his power on top of a building, just like he did at Gekkoukan.

Minato took a few steps forward before pulling his Evoker from it's holster. "Hey." Minato shouted the wolf paused, once again on top of the small structure on the roof. Everyone looked at Minato, then to the gun and the wolf merely laughed.

"Even if you do have silver bullets, there's no way they can touch me!" Gin growled, Minato wasn't going to shoot Gin, instead he raised the gun to the side of his own head, an insane looking smile appeared on his face. Kurumu and Tsukune weren't fast enough. Before they could get near him, he uttered a single word before pulling the trigger.

"Persona."

A cold feeling exploded through Minato's head as he pulled the trigger and then the sound of glass shattering filled the area. Then, behind Minato a blue light began glowing. There was a figure there emanating with power the likes of which none of the other students had felt before. It and Minato gave off the same, terrifying aura. The aura flowed like it was the embodiment of death and destruction but, the aura wasn't all, behind Minato stood a creature.

The monster behind Minato was wearing a black outfit. It's head was a skull, though what creature the skull came from was anyone's guess. It didn't have eyes, instead black voids gazed from the openings of the skulls. The creature wielded a single-edged sword in it's white gloved hands and had pauldrons with chains coming from them on it's shoulders. Those chains seemed to connect to the chains attached to it's cloak. The cloak was equally freaky, it was made of coffins that were chained to one another. The same aura was leaking out of Minato. The creature did a scream-like roar in honor of it's summon, the roar instantly shattered every window in the building. Minato spoke the creature's name.

"Thanatos."

The Persona took Minato saying it's name as an attack command and zoomed forward, the werewolf overlooked his instincts and lunged at Thanatos, hoping to use his speed to surprise the Persona. Thanatos merely swatted the wolf-like Gin with the back of his sword, making the wolf fly into the small structure, loose debris falling onto the werewolf.

"Don't kill him." Minato ordered and the creature grunted in acknowledgement as it walked up to Gin, who had a puddle forming under him. Thanatos growled before hitting the creature in the head with the blunt side of it's sword, knocking the wolf out. Then Thanatos disappeared, returning to Minato's sea of souls.

Nobody said anything. None of them knew Minato had such power in him. The boy was arousing more and more questions. It was Kurumu who did anything next. She swooped at Minato, grabbing him in a tight embrace. "Who knew my precious Minato-kun was so strong!" Kurumu cheered, then Tsukune cheered, Vampire Moka grabbed her Rosary from the brunette's hand and reattached it without uttering a word.

The group of friends celebrated, Kurumu couldn't believe the boy she had fallen for was so powerful! Now she wanted him more than ever!

The next day, they were giving out their first newspaper, the headline? Tsukune Aono Innocent: The actual perpetrator in the Peeper Riot was Ginei Morioka from second year class one.

Author's Note: I originally planned on making Minato more focused on figuring out the secret to sealing Erebus. But, after writing the club booth scene with Minato and Kurumu I became more satisfied with how he ended up.


	3. Chapter 3

Mid-terms. Minato remembered studying for them like the world depended on it back at Gekkoukan and it was no different here. Time that Minato would previously spend on napping was now dedicated to studying. Right now, he was at the library. Right now, he was at a table with his three friends. They had planned on studying and were only there for an hour before Kurumu passed a folded piece of paper to Moka and a few minutes later the vampire left, Tsukune waited a minute before mumbling something about this being too complicated. Minato didn't agree with Tsukune, Minato had slowly began recalling his test last year and how to do these problems. The curriculum was the same as Gekkoukan, leading Minato to believe that Igor registered Minato younger than Minato actually was. Which was correct, Minato was a freshman now and he had been one last year as well. It was thanks to that and his memory that he knew the vast majority of this.

"I don't get this. It's dumb." Kurumu admitted with a sigh. Math had never been her strong suit and this just didn't make sense! She looked at Minato's paper and his answer was completely different! That was when she heard Minato walk up to her from behind. The blue-haired boy leaned over her shoulder and her face had a slightly red tinge.

"You did this wrong. It should be like this." Minato said as he pointed out what she did wrong and corrected it. "Try it like that and it should be right." He finished before looking at the succubus, who had her eyes closed listening to him. He looked at her for a second before she opened her eyes. She saw him looking at her and she was a bit panicked.

"I'm sorry!" Kurumu apologized to which Minato went back to explaining what he said, this time she paid attention to what he said. Minato shook his head for some reason unknown to Kurumu before explaining it again. Kurumu worked out the problem, this time getting the correct answer, and Minato made her work out the next one. She got it right as well.

Minato was at his seat again, he remembered all of this again. He suspected his Personae had something to do with this. He had learned a while back that his Personae had access to his memories and were able to recall Minato's older memories more easily than the Wild Card user could. Kurumu would occasionally glance up at Minato as he remembered old memories both good and bad.

"Minato… Why don't you ever tell me about your past?" Kurumu said, Minato could hear distress in her voice. He looked at her.

"What brought that up?" Minato asked looking into the succubus' eyes. She had stopped using her mind-control ability after Minato saved her, he was not sure why though.

"It's just… You…" Kurumu hesitated for a moment, trying to find the right words before continuing, "You don't tell me or Moka or Tsukune anything. Sometimes you just stare off into space and act all distant. I really like you, Minato-kun, but you never tell me anything." Kurumu said, her voice was slowly getting louder and attracting the looks of nearby students. Minato looked at her, again she made him feel bad. Moka or Tsukune never made him feel as guilty as he did with Kurumu. So, Minato thought of something. A bet. Junpei would make bets at the arcade all the time, so why couldn't Minato make a bet to help his friend?

"Let's make a deal then." Minato said, looking at the succubus. "If you manage to make it in the top thirty scores on the mid-term, I'll answer any and all of your questions." Minato said with a tone of finality. Kurumu wasn't sure to be happy because she might get answers or upset that Minato felt like he had to challenge her for said answers. Kurumu nodded eagerly and began studying twice as hard. She couldn't believe that she had a chance to learn more about her Destined One!

Mid-terms passed and the scores were put up today. Minato made sure he woke up earlier than normal so that he could check his scores before there was a crowd. Clearly he wasn't the only one to have this plan, a small crowd had already gathered around the scores. He looked for his scores first. He had the eighth highest score out of the two-hundred fifty seven students in Yokai academy. Next he looked for Kurumu's score. He smiled a bit, the succubus had the sixteenth highest score.

"I won." A familiar voice said from behind Minato. Kurumu was getting better at sneaking. Minato turned to the girl and nodded to her. She would get her answers.

The pair decided to talk at the library, it was Kurumu's idea and since the exams were over the Library was almost empty. The duo found a desk secluded far away from the handful of students that were still there. It was Minato who requested they be away from everyone else. Whatever questions she had, he didn't want to risk anyone learning about SEES. He had been friends with Kurumu, Tsukune, and Moka for a semester and was still reluctant to reveal his past to one of those three.

"What are you?" This was Kurumu's first question, and Minato already had trouble answering it. What was he? He was a human, he was a vessel for a fragment of the goddess of death, he was once a seal that protected all life on Earth. There were so many answers to that one question.

"That's a hard question. I've been a lot. I was a human, I was the vessel for a fragment of Death itself, I was a statue, I was a member of a secret organization." Minato answered, it was a long and convoluted answer. It only gave Kurumu more questions.

"What was that thing you summoned?" Kurumu asked, she had been wondering what it was since he summoned it. It was… terrifying but, it didn't scare her. She watched how Minato ordered it and the moment she recognized that it was obeying him, any fear she might of had was lifted.

"It was one of my Persona. It's pretty hard to explain but, I can summon them. Well, a lot of people can summon them but, I'm one of the few who has more than one." Minato answered, he was a lot more satisfied with that answer than the previous one but, the blue-haired boy noticed the look on the succubus' face.

"You have more of those?" Kurumu was shocked, her mouth open at the statement. Minato simply nodded and gave simple, yet large number. One hundred and seventy. A massive number of creatures just as powerful as that one?

"Are all of them that powerful?" The blue-haired girl asked, Minato simply shook his head and the girl asked her next question, "What did you do before you came here." That was the question Minato had been expecting. The one he dreaded but, he had prepared for that one.

"I was a guardian. The Great Seal. I was tasked with protecting all life on Earth separating Nyx and Erebus. If I wasn't there then The Fall would occur and there wouldn't be any life left. Before that, I was a member of a group dedicated to stopping The Fall but, we made a mistake and speed up it's coming instead." Minato explained, Kurumu shocked at his statement. Minato felt a little better, it felt good saying that. He had kept that bottled up for months and now he finally said it.

Kurumu wasn't sure how to respond, she just looked at him. She saw Minato in a new light, the blue-haired boy had been through a lot throughout his life. Kurumu shook it off, now that he wasn't protecting humanity it gave her a chance to spend time with him. The two of them could be happy together since that part of Minato's life was over. Now was the part where Kurumu's face turned red, she shook her head. Should the succubus ask the question on her mind? No, she would wait.

"That's all." Kurumu mewed and Minato nodded. It was obvious that she wasn't sure that she wanted to ask another question. If the succubus was nervous about it Minato wouldn't make her. The two left the library after that. Kurumu was happy, she was a bit closer to Minato now.

When Minato and Kurumu next saw Moka and Tsukune, Moka was being groped by a little kid. Minato merely watched as the young girl commented on how Moka's breasts were bigger than they looked and very soft. Minato walked forward but, Kurumu watched from where they were. When Minato was only a couple feet away, the girl switched her focus to Tsukune.

"Tsukune Aono, grades: middle of the middle, athletic ability: average, like a human. No hobbies or special interests. You're a picture perfect ordinary boy!" After she said that, the little girl noticed Minato walking up, "and you, Minato Arisato. Your grades are above average and so is your athletic ability but, you're not interested in anything! Plus, you're personality is horrible. You act quiet all the time and rarely talk. When you do, it's short and whenever your not near your three friends, you listen to you music and ignore everyone!" The kid critiqued. Minato merely blinked before the girl continued her rant. "Neither of you are worthy of Moka-san!" The girl spoke, her voice had a condescending tone to it. Kurumu was pissed. She was mad that this little eleven-year old was making fun of Minato.

"You… You little washboard!" Kurumu yelled at the girl who merely stuck her tongue out at the succubus. Minato shot a sidelong glance at the blue-haired girl and shook his head. Kurumu either understood or decided to stop talking.

It was later that day, Minato had fallen asleep in class as he was prone to do. The boy was awoken when something hit his head. He opened his eyes and saw the young girl from earlier. The girl was holding a wand as another broom swatted at his head. "Stop." Minato growled before switching to Abaddon. Abaddon was arguably one of Minato's most useful Persona. Abaddon usefulness came from it's abilities, the Persona nullified slash, pierce, and absorbed strikes. It was insanely useful against enemies that used physical attacks. Minato went back to his nap as he felt something being plucked from his head. He looked at the girl who was now running out of the room. Minato mumbled something grumpily before going back to his nap, he only had his eyes closed for a couple seconds before Kurumu woke him up.

Minato and Kurumu were in the Newspaper Club room, Moka and Tsukune went out to get some stories and do interviews, leaving Minato and Kurumu to type said papers. Minato didn't mind, he wasn't busy anyways. He would catch the occasional sidelong glance sent by Kurumu. That was when it happened. His stood straight up, knocking his chair over before walking over to Kumuru. The succubus was surprised by the blue-haired boy's actions. His eyes darted around the room and he saw a familiar witch's hat outside the window. He took a step towards it before falling, landing on his hands and knees with Kurumu beneath him. It wasn't a mental ailment so, Asura wouldn't do any good. It was like he was a puppet and he hated the feeling. His hands started gravitating towards Kurumu's breasts. Minato finally manage the strength to speak.

"Kurumu, I'm being possessed." Minato spoke, still as calm as always. "The witch is in the window." Minato added, causing the succubus to look towards the window. The blue-haired girl slid out from under Minato before he touched her chest and headed towards the witch. Thanks to Yukari no longer being able to concentrate, Minato felt control of his body. He stood up before sprinting over to the window and jumping out of it. He was glad they were on the first floor.

Kurumu ran forward, she didn't want to go to her true form. The succubus had already halfed the distance between herself and the eleven year old. Buckets flew out from a nearby supply closet but, Kurumu hopped over them but, as she was in the air a broom swatted her in the face, making her fly back into Minato. She fell on top of him. "Sorry, Minato-kun." Kurumu apologized as she stood up.

"Where is she." Minato growled, since the event in the club room, Minato was hit in the head by three falling buckets, tripped by a broom, and had hugged Kurumu. The last wasn't unusual but, Kurumu didn't know he was possessed and some of the things she said while he was possessed were rather awkward. That was why she was a few steps behind him her face bright red.

"Can you please forget what I said?" Kurumu asked for the fifth time. She should have known. Minato wasn't that the type of guy to randomly hug someone, or at least from what she had seen of him he wasn't. Sure, Kurumu may have hugged him back, and sure, she may have said some things about wanting to be in his arms forever, and she might of said some other things to that she would regret but, that didn't mean that she meant it! Well, she did mean it but, she didn't want Minato to remember she said it. The girl sighed in anger, both at herself and how Minato hadn't forgot about it.

"It's harder to forget stuff when it's constantly brought up." Minato commented causing the succubus to stop talking. "Don't worry about it." Minato added, causing Kurumu to perk up a bit.

The duo found Yukari an hour later, during that hour Minato agreed that he would forget about it if Kurumu would stop bringing it up. Yukari was being bullied by three lizardmen until Tsukune and Moka stood up for her. Minato was a bit upset but, Kurumu told him that if he calmed down she would fix his lunch for a week. The blue-haired boy had a slight smile at that and agreed.

"Why…? After I've done such horrible things to you all? Why? Why did you come for someone like me?" Yukari asked, Minato was about to say that he didn't come to help her but, the moment he opened his mouth to speak, Kurumu covered his mouth with her hand. The boy sighed while Kurumu's hand was over his mouth, sending shivers down the blue-haired girl's spine. Tsukune said something about them all being her friends now and the next day Kurumu informed that the witch apologized to her class for pranking them. The girl also tackled Minato and informed that she was joining the newspaper club, earning a groan from Minato.

Minato sat in the club room. Kurumu and Minato were charged with watching Yukari, who had been trying her best to escape. Minato was bored after multiple failed escape attempts by Yukari, the girl learned that she was not going to get to leave. That's when Kurumu requested Minato to leave for a moment. The Persona user was hesitant but, he eventually went and stood outside the door.

"So, can you do it?" Kurumu asked, the witch shook her head.

"I don't have the ingredients." Yukari informed Kurumu sighed. She asked a few more questions to the witch, all but one were definite no's but, there was a maybe. Kurumu stood up and headed to the door, inviting Minato back in.

Tsukune ran in and started talking about a crying statue then started panicking when he saw the most recent missing girl. Tsukune told him about seeing a statue like this girl crying in the Art Room. The four of them started running to the art room, Moka was in danger.

Moka was wrapped in snakes when they arrived, Tsukune was about to run over to rip the snakes off of Moka when Minato pulled out his Evoker. Yukari was about to yell at Minato but, Kurumu stopped her. Minato placed the gun to his head before pulling the trigger.

"Come forth!"

The being that appeared was nothing like Thanatos. Thanatos was horrifying but, this Persona gave off a calming feeling. It made any tension leave the body and Minato released the same, comforting aura. It was an angel made of brass, for gold was a sign of avarice. It wore a simple green and red tabard, so it would be quick when delivering prayers. It wielded no weapon, it had no need because it never felt wrath. It's wings were snow white as it arose from a praying position.

Unlike Thanatos, who communicated through guttural sounds and roars, this Persona was capable of speech.

"**I am thou."**

"**Thou art I."**

"**I am thy divine messenger."**

"**I am tasked with the decision of one's gender."**

"**My name is Sandalphon and I have arrived."**

"Salvation." Minato ordered and a golden glow covered the room, the stone encasing the girls in the room began to fall off, leaving them standing there nude. The golden glow quickly faded once all the stone was gone. "Get them to safety, I'll deal with the Medusa." Yukari summoned clothes, almost exclusively pajamas, to cover the girls as the Medusa outraged.

"My art! My beautiful art! It took me so long to create such masterpieces!" The Art Teacher roared before his snakes unwrapped from Moka, who quickly ran over to Tsukune to get her Rosary removed. The snakes in his hair lunged at Minato but, were caught in mid-air by Sandalphon. The serpents tried biting the metallic angel but, their bites did nothing to the metal body of Sandalphon. The angel clenched his fist harder, causing the snakes to go limp as he crushed their spines. "No! Not my precious tools! How dare you!" The Medusa hissed before Sandalphon floated forward. It did a jab into the Art Teacher's stomach causing the teacher to lose her breath before falling onto the floor.

"Thine punishment is complete." Sandalphon spoke before fading away. Minato sighed as he looked at the unconscious teacher. At least at Tartarus there was more challenge. This was supposed to be a teacher? Minato silently hoped that there were more powerful foes later on.

They had decided to put the story about the Art Teacher in the newspaper, although Minato made sure there was not anything about his Personae.

"I can't take this. It's finally Saturday and we're all packed in here." Kurumu complained as she put her hands in the air and stretched. To be honest, it was less of a stretch and more of pressing her chest out and Minato had a sneaking suspicion that it was because he was sitting across from her. Then came a series of complaints before Gin made them all settle down and told them to work. Minato looked around, he had a sneaking suspicion that someone was watching him. Then, there was a knock at the door. The day was proceeding as normal, until Ms Nekonome appeared.

"Is everyone working hard? I brought snacks!" The advisor said happily. Everyone was working as Nekonome had a brief conversation with Gin before passing out the snacks, one of which was raw fish. It wasn't strange until she approached Kumuru.

"Oh yeah, Kumuru-chan this letter was dropped in front of the classroom." Ms Nekonome said before handing a letter to the succubus, the letter read 'To my beloved Kurumu-chan' it was from someone named Nagare and the blue-haired girl was visibly surprised.

"Love letter? Who's this? and why now?" Kurumu thought to herself as she opened the contents of the letter were shocking. Photos showing Kurumu's in erotic positions, showing her in a bra, panty shots, and others similar to those, with these pictures there was a letter. The letter read:

"If you don't want these pictures to become public, come alone to the 'Monster Tree' in the main schoolyard, Nagare." This was the beginning of more trouble. Kurumu quickly stuffed the pictures in the Newspaper Club Toolbox, causing Minato to raise an eyebrow. Kurumu quickly ran to the door, saying something about having to do something before leaving. Minato was concerned, the girl was sometimes nervous around him but, her voice was filled with panic. Minato waited for the door to close before standing up.

"I'll go see what's going on." The blue-haired boy said about to head out of the room, her grabbed the pictures that Kurumu stuffed in the toolbox before leaving. He was careful about his movement, keeping Kurumu in his view but angling himself so that nobody could see him. He was hidden when Kurumu walked under a tree and a voice spoke.

"Hey, I've been waiting for you! So you saw those pictures and my letter… I'm glad! Long time no see, eh Kurumu-chan?" A boy said before leaping down from the branch he was perched upon, "I took really cute pictures of you right? I really liked them!" Kuruumu was shocked, she silently noticed how he was slimy with sweat or something and was a little scary. "I'm Kanou Nagare, don't you remember me?" The boy introduced.

"Remember, it was right after we started school…"

At the beginning of the school year….

_"You sure are beautiful Kurumu-san. May I take a picture of you?" Kanou asked as Kurumu turned to look at him, the blue-haired girl smiled before answering with, "Really? I guess?" Her answer was cheerful and the succubus continued with "Maybe I am just that beautiful… Hey, am I more beautiful than Moka Akashiya!?" Kurumu asked before the slimy boy looked a bit surprised, answering the question with "Er? Uhh… well…. You do have big boobs!" Kurumu was happy with the adoration and answered with a single finger in the air. "Yaaaay! If you take a really pretty picture of me I'll let you go out with me." The slimy boy was ecstatic with Kurumu's offer._

Present day…

"I've been waiting all this time ever since then!" The boy panted, visibly excited, "Go on a date with me right now, just like you promised, Kurumu-chan. Unless you want 'those pictures' to be shown to the whole school?" The succubus was hesitant and then the ex-SEES member revealed himself.

"You! If it wasn't for you then my precious Kumuru-chan would be mine already!" The slimy boy threatened before melting into a slug-like form. The boy sprayed sometime of poison gas at Minato, who simply stood there a bit upset. Minato wanted a challenge now, this had been boring. Sure he had to find the seal that Elizabeth had found but, right now he was focused on saving Kurumu. Minato had already switched to Barong so Poison had no effect.

"Kurumu, don't look so scared. It doesn't suit you." Minato complained as more poison gas sprayed in his face. Minato turned and punched the Madslug. He had seen Akihiko box before so Minato did his best to imitate his old friend. He realized it was useless as soon as his fist sunk into the creature and his hand got stuck.

Kurumu had to act! Minato was wrist deep in that blobby boy and she could never forgive herself if she caused the boy she loved to die! Think Kurumu, think! Figure out what to do! Think! She opened her eyes, which now had a pink glow. Her bat-wings came out of her back, tearing holes in her school uniform. Her fingers extended into claws as her tail emerged, ending in a heart-shape. A power in her had awoken, the power of Illusion. Her illusions weren't tricks but, they could do commanded the roots to pierce the boy, and they flew through. One root after another pierced the slug-boy. Who quickly fell apart and ran away.

"Not yet." Minato said before putting his Evoker to his head.

The creature that emerged made Thanatos look like a child. Pure evil leaked out it's indescribable body. It commanded, it ordered all to bow before it but, it did not speak for none other than Minato were worthy of hearing it's voice. It was the embodiment of sin. It's name was known to all around the Earth. Tempter of men, master of the underworld, it had a simple five-letter name. Satan. Kurumu was struggling not to fall, she shifted to her human form and the commanding presence lessened but, it didn't disappear.

"Don't bully Kurumu." Minato threatened before the king of demons conjured a flame between his hands. Satan unleashed a Maragidyne on the Madslug who left burnt and traumatized as Minato dismissed Satan. The blue-haired boy walked up to the girl before asking a question. "I didn't want anyone to see that one." Minato said, referring to Satan. Kurumu merely shook her head as she thanked him.

"Kurumu." Minato held up some pictures the succubus face turned red as she walked over and grabbed the pictures. She clutched them to her chest and turned around before asking Minato a question.

"What did you think?" The blue-haired girl asked, nervous about the blue-haired boy's response.

"You looked good." Minato said before the succubus started leaving, blushing and grinning from ear to ear at the same time.

Minato, Tsukune, Moka, Kurumu, and Yukari had stayed up all night to reach the deadline. They were all resting on their heads aside from Kurumu, who was leaning on Minato. Ms. Nekonome couldn't be happier. 


End file.
